


VORTEX

by sassybeauty



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, WandaVision (TV), X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: A - Freeform, Abortion, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternative Energy, Avengers Origins: The Scarlet Witch & Quicksilver, Awesome Wanda Maximoff, BAMF Pietro Maximoff, BAMF Wanda Maximoff, Bisexual Pietro Maximoff, Blood Loss, Child Loss, Discussion of Abortion, Drug Dealing, Evil, Evil Plans, Evil Twins, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, GUYS, Gen, Give, Good Sibling Pietro Maximoff, Half-Siblings, Human Vision (Marvel), Hurt Wanda Maximoff, Hybrids, I, Illusions, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Kid Wanda Maximoff, Lorna Dane - Freeform, Loss of Control, Loss of Identity, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Trust, M/M, ME - Freeform, Magic, Magic Revealed, Magic-Users, Magical Artifacts, Marvel Universe, Medical Trauma, Message, Minor Wanda Maximoff/Vision, Miscarriage, Multi, Multiverse, Negation, Oblivious Pietro Maximoff, POV Pietro Maximoff, Past Abortion, Pietro Maximoff Dies, Pietro Maximoff Feels, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Pietro Maximoff is a Little Shit, Post-Loss, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Siblings, Psychological Trauma, Quicksilver Madness, Romani Wanda Maximoff, Scarlet Witch - Freeform, Send, Siblings, Titan, Trauma, Twins, Twitter, Visions, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, Want, Wattpad Fanfic's Marvel/DC Crossover Contest, after this theres gonna be spoilers, and, comment, crossposted, followme, friends - Freeform, kuddos, later in the fic, luv, marvel/dc crossover - Freeform, mutuals, on, quicksilver - Freeform, sassybeautyao3, uncounciousness, wattpad, westview, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 24
Words: 16,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29302500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassybeauty/pseuds/sassybeauty
Summary: Eva is almost an all powerful being.She can creates holes throught time and space, vortex as S.W.O.R.D calls them, she can go throught them and even visit herself from another dimension (Evan Ra'lk-Uar is a very handsome, charismatic man after all). She can move between universes, between dimensions. She can be wherever she wants. She can create energy fields. She can defend herself.Then, why is she also stuck in Wanda's happy world?Wearing all flowery dresses and soft colors, Evangelina Ra'lk-Uar, a daughter of Titan, is suffering, so visibly suffering...Then again,Why can't she scape?#DAILY UPDATES#[WANDAVISION'S FANFICTION]EVANGELINA RA'LK-UAR × MALE CHARACTER (TO LATER DISCLOSE)[REFERENCED DC COMICS][LONG FIC *+40 CHAPTERS*]
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff, Lorna Dane & Erik Lehnsherr & Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff, Lorna Dane & Pietro Maximoff, Luna Maximoff & Pietro Maximoff, Pietro Maximoff & Original Character(s), Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff, Pietro Maximoff/Original Character(s), Pietro Maximoff/Original Female Character(s), Wanda Maximoff & Avengers Team, Wanda Maximoff & Original Female Character(s), Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 15
Kudos: 71





	1. 1. Monica Rambeau doesn't know her (How could she?)

" _Hello there!_ " A thick southern-accented voice emerged in the screen.

A whole room of special agents, of the _creme brulée_ of S.W.O.R.D gasps at the exactly same time.

Today has been one of the _weirdest_ _days_ at work, to say the least.

The girl seems so much tinier in that good ol' screen but it is notably her _-Even without full reality-alike colors, it's hard to forget or miss her particular appearance._

" _Evie!_ " Wanda light-heartly answers, looking then again like a lost puppy who had just found her master " _I'm_ _happy you finally came around!_ "

" _And at such time!_ " Eve Ra'lk-Uar jokes, half-smiling and walking through the living room to the new-to-be mother.

Monica stares at the girl with a clumsy expression that makes all specters watch the scene with a tense horror.

" _ **Oh my god**_ " Darcy Lewis finally chokes, breaking the silence between her and her new companion, special S.W.O.R.D agent Jimmy Woo " _She has no idea_ ".

In the retro screen, the petite girl that holds one of the twins' babies of the mighty Wanda Maximoff with a soft smile is Eve Ra'lk-Uar, a very known, very feared subject in the real world.

But Monica Rambeau doesn't know about her just yet, how could she?

Three weeks and a half back in the job, back in this new and strange world. How much information could she hold without break? SWORD needed her, with all her knowledge and skill.

They couldn't afford lose her _twice_ , not in this specific time.

Special Agent Jimmy Woo wheezes and he senses how his bosses lose their shit behind him.  
Where are they? What are they seeing?

**How complicated this would be?**

Darcy Lewis bites a chip, holding it with anxious, trembling fingers. She and Mr. Woo exchange a look, just for a quick moment, notably needing the reinforcement from each other.

Eve Ra'lk-Uar, a powerful alien witch, a daughter of Titan, a despicable assassin laughing and dancing along at her own musical beat in a way so naive, so innocent.

Like nothing is off at all, as if that's how's everything has always been.

White short hair. White skin. Long funny and pinky dress, big green earrings.

Eve definitely looks like herself somehow, but not quite.

With that style, she looks a lot more normal, mixing with the rest of the show's characters despite her obvious abnormalities. No one else has a hair color so irregular as white or a skin so vibrantly pale.

Someone must have changed her to mix the show's aesthetic, same as they must have with Wanda's style.

Eve now has eye pupils, some pale baby blue eyes where before have just been plain white. A pair of thin blonde eyebrows over them and, and... And nails!

There's no sign of the black scars in her neck nor the irregular marks in her arms from when one of her horrendous explosions went almost fatal.

Eva looks like herself, yes, maybe more like an **_Evie_** -As Wanda calls her. But she does not look like Evangeline Ra'lk-Uar, a proud daughter of her uncanny father figure.

Someone mumbles behind them something about calling the Avengers and someone replies there's no longer any Avenger able to help them, that it's better to keep the rest out of this. No good had come from involving them, especially when they have no idea what the fuck is going on.

Jimmy surely feels bad for the newbies.

Such a complicated welcome.

" _Twins_ " Monica cheerful says to both women", _how wonderful_!"

  
Wanda looks at her smiling but her eyes still seems unfocused, her behavior is, at least, very, very weird.

" _I was a twin_ " Wanda softly says, back at watching the new babies in their cribs.

" _We three had a lot of fun together for sure!_ " Evie shortly cuts Wanda's monologue, but she seems somehow affected too.

Monica look at Eve likes she's the most inconvenient person she had ever encountered, but it last just for a few milliseconds and the shot is not in first camera so it is easy to miss. Then, she goes back to Wanda.

" _Your brother_ " Monica says and Darcy holds her bag of chips tighter " _He was killed by Ultron, wasn't he?_ "

Watery eyes, trembling hands, Eve frowns her brand new pale eyebrows and Wanda goes back to Monica, looking directly at her.

The scene shortly cuts.

**"WHAT?"**

Darcy gasps over her own couch. Eve Ra'lk-Uar is **TROUBLE** , big-ass-seven-lettered capitalized trouble. Not even for the fact that she was a daughter of Titan, not for that she was a fair popular name amongst Thanos' followers or the titan itself, but because she is **_powerful_** , like, **really-really** powerful, also not very much ethical ( _After all, she had no problems aligning up with a mad man who destroyed half of the universe),_ **AND** , especially because she does have a brother, a very crazy, genocide brother who also happens to appear and disappear with all his troublesome rage in the worst times possible and they do **ALWAYS** came in as a pair.

" _Do we need to expect a visit from Evan Ra'lk-Uar just now or is it better to wait a little?_ " Darcy impulsively says.

Later that night, after they had interrogate Monica, special agent Jimmy Woo writes in his board.

**Is Eve Ra'lk-Uar kidnapped too?**

**Why can't she scape?**

  
  
  


>


	2. A Little Info About Our Characters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on twitter @sassybeatuyao3 if you want a mutual to talk abt the show!

"What do we know so far?"

As Special Agent Hawkard laid out the events that had preceded the past five years, Monica's sense of loss grew.

Her mother, Maria, would have known what to do, how to handle events like this in a better way, a more practical way one.

Monica felt between loss and absent, readjusting (for the second time) to a world that did not feel like hers. 

"Short recount on another relevant character."

Agent Hakward stood in the center of the room, as the Chief of all operations, it was his duty to explain the plan to follow, of course.

Monica felt inside a dream, a very bad dream, one in which her mother was dead and she had to patiently observe Hakward setting up the display to show images of relevant events in the history of humanity, of those five years that she had lost.

"Evangelina Ra'lk-Uar is the first human-Titanian hybrid we are aware of. Born sometime between 1990 and 1995, location unknown. Her estimated age is 27 years.

"We suspect that she spent her childhood and early adolescence on Titan, the planet of origin of various problematic characters. On Earth, we learned of her existence in 2008 as the result of a rebel protest outside a government headquarters taken by Hydra. Possible association with Maximoff dating from around 2017. Exact link unknown. 

"Extraterrestrial abilities are associated with her, such as the ability to move in space between reduced fractions of time and the creation of energy fields. 

”Evangelina Ra'lk-Uar participate in the Vortex Crisis of 2023 where an space-time anomaly was created but succesfully controled.

"We presume that her powers are the cause of the protective field that surrounds WestView but we cannot say for sure," the agent specified. "We have specialists documenting the data and running simulators to find out.

As long as she studied Agent Hakward's words, the less she couldn't understand him.

Evangelina? That name didn't click any bells. Her case hadn't even made the news, not even the local ones.

“And her brother?” Monica asked "That Evan everyone is talking about ...?"

Some agents trembles, few but they did not escape the (Expert but now apparently somewhat rusty) radar of Monica.

"Evan Ra'lk-Uar is not her brother," Agent Hakward corrected her, "He's like her, but from another universe."


	3. Kids Just Wanna Have Fun

She **LOVED** those kids.

They were small and soft and restless. They squirmed and wouldn't stop screaming and fidgeting in her arms or on their cribs or on top of their parents.

They were barely a few hours old, Eve had just met Wanda's twins, and once the annoying intruder agent was gone, and she already adored them with her life.

She would do anything to protect them.

As she cradled the youngest, Tommy, Eve wondered sleepily where that thought had come from.

Protect them? From what? If anything interesting rarely happened in WestView, much less something potentially dangerous.

The baby stirred in her arms, crying at the top of his lungs. His little pink cheeks were damp with sweat and crying. His ears were red.

Eve continued to rock him, lulling him to songs she didn't exactly remember learning. I

n the kitchen, Wanda and Vision were arguing about something –Eve sensed about what, but only with the brief rumor of their murmurs, there was nothing clear.

Anyway, Eve didn't care about them.

The babies were crying, Tommy in her arms and Billy in his crib at her side, and she couldn't make them stop. How could she do it by herself? Eve knew nothing about anything, not about her life before she came to WestView, much less how to calm children.

She just wanted them to feel good, to be calm ... To Be Safe.

"Would you like to see, hmm ...?" she asked the twins "... _this_?"

When one of her hands passed through the small portal she had created just for them, it went from her side arm to above Billy's head.

The children calmed down and watched the event for a few seconds, almost fascinated. Their small eyes opened wide for an instant, as if they were analyzing the scene.

Eve smiled, satisfied.

She had accomplished her task.

And then the twins burst into tears at the same time.

"Eve," Vision called out to her, leaving the kitchen with no previous warning. Her vortex quickly shuts close, " I think it would be convenient for you to come visit us later," He announced, and Eve was inevitably pouting, "we'll be, uh, busy with the kids."

"I can help you!" She had no problems, after all, little and nothing she had to do there at WestView. Nothing except ...

"Evie ..." Wanda emphasized, looking at her with those pleading eyes of she.

"Oh," she murmured, suddenly disheartened at the thought of abandoning the little ones.

The children... She loved them, in all their forms and sizes, so innocents, so funny... 

Especially there, where there was no other kid around to care of...

Hmm ...

"See you later then!"

Her walk back through town was short and average.

Housewives cleaned the fronts and arranged their gardens decorously, and entrepreneurs and businessmen hurried down the sidewalk to get to their places of employment.

Eve didn't have a job, but she slept in a big house with spacious rooms and a large garden. Heading to her house, walking down that path of lined streets and neat green lawns, Eve thought of the beauty of the town.

It was another perfect day at WestView.

Her green flowery dress shook in the warm breeze of the day and the milk delivery man, Teodore, kindly greeted her from the insides of his truck. Eve returned the greeting.

With the sun on her head, Eve suddenly felt her chest compress. The voice in her head told her to stop it but she couldn't. The voice sounded mad.

What was happening to her? She was terrified.

Stopping a moment, just a few houses from hers, something moistened the fabric of the soft handkerchief she had tied around her neck.

Eve hold her face with both hands in shock.

What was wrong with her? She thought, as she awkwardly tried to hold back the stream of tears that was beginning to flow from her eyes.

_Stop it, stop it, stop it. Don't cry. Don't feel sad._

But she couldn't. Was she ill? She wondered, as she ran to hide behind a bush, unable to contain her own crying.

Was she the bad in WestView?

Kneeling against a thicket, a lush bush of luscious blue and lilac flowers, hidden from view of all the perfect and beautiful WestView folks, Eve kept crying without really knowing why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are your thoughts on the new episode?


	4. 10 years of college debt and still counting...

She hadn't chose the wrong career.

As a graduated in Political Science and Astrophysics, with three magistrates, two doctorates and countless graduates, Darcy Lewis had spent more time in college than the average person. And she did not regret it.

When she witnessed Evan Ra'lk-Uar enter an anomaly research camp of which even the simplest details were unknown, Darcy Lewis was glad she had spent more than ten years (and still counting) studying at university.

After all, how many people (alive) could say that they had seen Evan Ra'lk-Uar (THE Evan Ra'lk-Uar) on live and direct?

Well, she and her entire workgroup.

He was even more fascinating and chilling in real life than in all the videos she had seen –All pixelated, blurred or altered in some way thanks to the strange radiation that Evan Ra'lk-Uar emits.

Evan Ra'lk-Uar came in wearing royal clothing (At least that is how the royals were dressed there): A three-piece black suit, with such exquisite gold embroidery that his pattern seemed to shine on its own.

He had shoulder pads and a handkerchief in his front left pocket – Darcy guessed that fashion labels didn't change that much between parallel dimensions.

He walked straight into the Chiefs' office, not looking to his sides, not even for an instant.

Darcy's heart was going to leap.

"My Gooood," she murmured to her partner, Agent Woo, whom she was now quite close to, "and they said that three magistrates weren't going to serve me."

"I'm sure no one told you that."

Darcy wanted to hit him.

They had seen Evan Ra'lk-Uar! Why wasn't he shaking like her?

Darcy wanted to get closer to and away from him in almost equal amounts.

She could take important samples from a fragment of his clothes, from a piece of his skin, ... heck! She was sure that she could pull something out of even a single strand of his hair.

So many questions that could be answered with just one sample ...

"That man scares me." Jimmy looked at her with a tangled smile on his lips.

At least that self-imposed partner of hers understood her predicament. God knows she wouldn't be able to tolerate another Doctor Heilsevn in her life.

"I wanna go home."

Captain Rambeau was a good company too. She made discreet and pertinent comments, assertive, even though she was relatively new in that world (The world after Blip). She was taking things very calmly, and for that, Darcy thought she was very strong.

One of her gamma wave monitors screeched wildly. Darcy hardly paid any attention to him. In the distance, Evan Ra'lk-Uar shook the hand of one of the chiefs in charge and sat down to observe the display boards with him.

Evan Ra'lk-Uar sat cross-legged, the Lieutenant next to him kept giving him fleeting glances, uneasy.

Tall, slim, albino.

His scrawny, long-limbed, narrow-chested figure seemed to Darcy like the reflection of a dead branch.

It was easy to sense that something was wrong with him.

Psychics would attribute it to his vibe, psychiatrists to the underlying fear we all have to the new, the unknown. Darcy would say that it was due to the energy that he obviously radiated, something physical and real that all her gadgets marked.

There was something unsettling about the man (And no, she wasn't saying it because he lacked facial hair or because he had no pupils or because all of him, including his straight hair, was the most neat and unearthly shade of white she had ever seen). The lieutenants noticed it, the doctors noticed it, her companions and she noticed it.

No matter what, he was fascinating.

How many times could one say to have encountered a living being from an alternate dimension? Not only that, but with one capable of emerging from universes other than his at will, at his convenience.

Evan Ra'lk-Uar was a legend. There and, Darcy would bet, on dozens of other universes, hundreds even, thousands perhaps!

On her world, that world, Evan had been the protagonist of a crisis, one that had made her opt for a specialization in gravitational waves. In 2023 – just two years ago – the Ra'lk-Uar (It was easier to think of them as family, as twins perhaps) had apparently lost control of their powers, and because of that, interdimensional portals were opened in different worlds of that universe. And no few creatures, monster-like came from those vortexs.

The crisis was resolved relatively quickly but the Ra'lk-Uar disappeared, taking with them the answers to the nature of their powers and beings.

Until now, apparently.

Darcy had no idea how they could have even contacted him.

Did they use an interdimensional line? Smoke signals? Traveling pigeons?

...

 _"I'm looking for Eva."_ Evan clearly said _"I came for her. Don't waste my time and I will be cautious with my actions. Talk me about her."_

_"The problem, Mr. Rakul ..."_

_"It's Ra'lk-Uar, not Rakul."_

_"As I was saying, sir, our main objective is to contain any possible expansion of the bubble and extract all the civils saf..."_

_"I'm not interested,_ " Evan Ra'lk-Uar interrupted. _"I want Eva out of it and I want her now. Tell me about what your plans are for it."_

 _"That's the point,"_ said the clown dressed as a special agent _. "We have little to no idea what to do."_

Evan snorted. In his world, that wouldn't have happened anywhere. Bruce would never have allowed it.

An incident for which he didn't have a contingency plan? It may as well not exist.

...

Standing on the grass, Evan Ra'lk-Uar had his hands in the pockets of his elegant trousers.

Darcy had taken the opportunity to escape the first opportunity that she found without being under anyone's surveillance.

She was going to spy on the behavior of that being, her notebook, tape recorder and portable meters hidden in the cup of her bra testified it.

If she managed to get close enough, he might even take a sample of something, some fallen hair or a bit of saliva ... She didn't know yet, she would just look for that "something".

Her guard post was just a few feet away, behind the wheels of a great gleaming convoy.

"It's Eva's doing," Evan whispered into the air, "it got her marks all over it."

From her vantage point, Darcy could, by the reflection of the lights, distinguish in his eyes how an unusually crystalline reflection shone.

Sadness or hope. Could he be able to feel something like that?

Still hidden in the dark, Darcy was fascinated by the timbre of his voice.

"Dr. Lewis," Evan Ra'lk-Uar said for the first time, and Darcy shuddered, "I hope you understand, even if the others don't, that this here," he said, and marked the perimeter of the military camp with his index finger. "It is not important to me. There are hundreds of universes almost the same as this one, with versions so identical to you that no one would know the difference, and I could repeat this song ad nauseam with thousands of Lewis Doctors"

The man was terrifying, but Darcy was mesmerized by his voice. The possibilities ... So much knowledge to extract from those intricate words of his.

"An inch shorter or a kilogram more in weight, with dyed blonde hair or four piercings in each ear. The possibilities are endless, ” he said. "But what matters to me, the only thing that is really worth the effort of my attention, is there inside."

Darcy's body shuddered.

In the light of a waning moon and dozens of military searchlights, Evan Ra'lk-Uar did not take his eyes off the invisible limits that separated him from Eva.

His Eva ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell from which universe is Evan from?
> 
> Also
> 
> How's your Valentine going?
> 
> XOXO


	5. Sparky is an Orphan Dog

At what time had it happened?

Last time she had seen them, Wanda's twins were just babies, newborns but somehow they were five years old now and even more precious than before.

" _Auntie! Auntie!"_

Billy lifted something over his head, pulling it so abruptly close to her face that she jumped back, causing Tommy to laugh at her reaction.

"What's that, little ones?" She asked, setting down the bag with baby clothes and toys that she had bought for her visit that day.

Too bad they couldn't use it anymore... Oh boy! The kids did grow up fast!

“A dog!” Tommy yelled, “we found him and we wanna keep him"

"Oh," Eve exclaimed, fully assuming her role as **_The Spoiling Aunt™_** , "if you want your mom to accept it, you'll have to get him cleaned!"

The children squealed with enthusiasm.

_"A dog?" Jimmy Woo replied in the real world, "have we seen any other animals inside the Hex?"_

_At a nearby table, Darcy Lewis furiously computed the radiation data that Evangelina Ra'lk-Uar's powers had generated._

Sparky, that was the name of the twins' new puppy. Tommy and Billy had shown great audacity by disobeying their parents' direct orders.

Eve wanted (Seriously, she really wanted) to be on the side of Wanda and Vision. The twins still felt too small to carry that level of responsibility, but, as always, her weak spot were those young little round faces.

_**She just loved them too much!** _

Agnes had arrived with a house for the puppy in good time, and Eve found a leash with the name Sparky on it gracefully as she rummaged through the bag of baby things (now it was dog stuff, _apparently_ ) that she had brought.

She would miss the soft blankets and the little baby clothes. Barely just one day and the twins were already too big for them to be carried! 

**Anyway** , just children's things!

Mmm...

Children...

Eve took the dog's leash, and with her free hand she held her lower belly. Something felt off for a second.

There was something ... something that had brought back a memory ...

But she didn't know exactly what to remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think you'll pretty much guessed what I'm gonna say but
> 
> send me a dm on twitter if you want a mutual to talk to xoxo


	6. Vintage is not an excuse for Old-fashioned

The airplane looked vintage, matching the colors and aesthetics of the place, but they knew it didn't belong there.

The sound of its mechanized engine had interrupted the funny familiar scene with the boys, the laughter had died away with the sound of the machine that now crossed the air.

The machined sound, the screws, the rusty tin parts, that logo ...

" _ **No**_ ," Eve muttered, her voice cracking, " ** _not today. Not here_**."

Wanda looked at her children, who were confused at the scene unfolding in front of their eyes, and then she looked at her best friend, who was watching the intruding object with eyes that were beginning to crystallize, her pale skin went red from the pressure of her eyes, of her own emotions and memories.

Suddenly aware...

" _ **No**_ ," Wanda replied, looking at her best friend " _not here Evie_."

They knew exactly who the object belonged to.

Wanda frowned.

It was time to pay a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i did a few piccrews of how i imagine eve, would you like to see it? xoxo


	7. Evan Ra'lk-Uar IS a terrorist

"Shut it off" Evan Ra'lk-Uar spetted at a room full of foreign S.W.O.R.D agents.

His skin had turned bright red, as had his eyes –It was clear that Evan Ra'lk-Uar was angry, even though he hadn't yelled nor pushed anyone, nor displayed any violent or erratic behavior.

Agents remained silent. Evan Ra'lk-Uar was a host, a very powerful, from-another-universe and dangerous host but simply a host after all. He wasn't Boss Chief there and even if agents were afraid of him, they were more afraid of their superiors.

Evan clenched his jaw, his tooth were about to explode.

Missiles? How dare they ...?

Whether these agents knew it or not, Eva hated missiles –rather than hating them, she feel deep panic for them.

The missiles built by humans, by the humans from that universe, gave Eva nightmares since she was a child, all her life has been like that.

They were silent, for the most part, and the glowing trail they left behind reminded him of those years she had spent surviving under the shells of projectiles –Heavy memories of when they were both children, permanent reminders of the scars engraved on Eva's body.

Missiles! Such idiots!

The expression of horror in Eva's face shown on the computer screen would haunt Evan for many, many nights.

"Sir" The clown agent Haward told him "You're not authorized to be here, please get out"

He was aware that everyone present was looking at them, including that dark-haired, bespectacled doctor he had spoken to the night before.

He didn't want to upset Eva when she'll get back, enough with having left her for so long.

Long ago, so many years that the memories together already felt like something from another life, they had established rules, rules to peacefully intervene in the other's Home-Dimension.

One of the main ones said something about not hurting the locals, or something like that.

Evan really didn't want to upset Eva when she returned, but for that, he first had to get her back.

"I'm not going to say it twice" Evan told Agent Clown "Stop this madness"

So close to the face of Agent Clown, Evan could see the underlying feel on the agent's expression: They would not be stopped by words, especially not by his of him –A monster whose there was hardly any data about.

A stranger.

He raised his fist in the air and clenched it, dropping it hard. The floor shook, and, outside the room, expletives, screams, and alarms went off in equal measure.

"Wh-what ...?" The clown agent hesitated. "... What have you done ?"

Behind them, the sensors on Dr. Lewis' table began to ring.

...

Darcy was horrified: Outside the command room, there were two convoys, where one of the camp's medical analysis bases used to be.

The tent and walls were totally knocked down under the weight of the vehicles –After all, they had been hit with more than a ton of weight at God only knows how high.

Adjusting her glasses over the bridge of her nose with shaking hands, Darcy caught a huge red spot continuing to spread across the grass around the vehicles.

The drivers looked pale, disoriented inside the cabins.

Jimmy pulled on her arm and Monica pushed her from behind to keep moving. They said something about go over to see what was happening at the barrier, that something was coming out of it. They did not turn to look at the mess of blood and death behind them.

Everyone was running.

Some made it to the limit of the Hex –where they were going to–, others ran with stretchers and medical instruments towards the vehicles. Someone was crying out loud. There were weapons being discharged far away.

Several meters ahead of them, Evan Ra'lk-Uar was also running, straight to the anomaly that was beginning to materialize outside the Hex.


	8. There's a limit on what a woman can take on

"Does this belong to you?"

Crossing the barrier that separated their home from the rest of that world, Wanda dragged the missile with her hands.

It was hard to make out with lights so bright in front of her face, but the damn camp was still there.

Along with that agent Rambeau ...

And on top of that, with none other than Evan Ra'lk-Uar.

" _ **This is your only warning**_ "

She couldn't tolerate pain, no more.

Neither did Eve.

She could not bear the pain of the outside world, of existence, much less that of worlds outside this. Eve could no longer handle Evan, that kind of lifestyle was no longer for her. Wanda had seen it in her eyes, in her body, in her walk. She love her and she had lost her too, and like with Vision, Wanda would not allow it to happen twice.

"Stay away from my home and I'll stay away from yours!"

She was going to protect them.

They kept pointing their special sights, green pointers for infrared. The memory of the first time she was under one of those attacked her, but she downplayed it. She was so, so angry ... 

After hundreds of times, she was no longer terrified.

Wanda couldn't even believe they were really there.

After everything she had given them, after everything they had taken from her. They still had the audacity to demand more from her.

“What do you want !?” Agent Rambeau yelled.

There, outside of West View, her own memories and everyone's thoughts were intermingled inside her head, but a voice was louder than the others.

~~_"He is not out there"_ ~~

~~_"I ca-can't find him"_ ~~

~~_"It's over Wanda, I wasn't able to"_ ~~

~~_"I won't be able to stand"_ ~~

She thought of Eve and the afternoon she had found her again, thought about the blood and the disaster that surrounded their reunion.

She thought about herself, about her own children, about Vision and her perfectly happy marriage. About her excellent friendship with Evie, the funny neighbors, the quiet and peaceful life of the American suburb.

It was perfect. It just had to stay that way.

"I've got everything I want!" Wanda exclaimed, turning to see whom, at some point not so far away, had been her sister-in-law. 

Eve's lips were drawn into a fine line, the only readable expression on her. 

"And I won't let anyone to take from me again!"

A sphere of her red energy began to focus between her fingers. 

Enough, it was enough of them and of her stupid circus that ensured protection and care for everyone but those who really needed.

"Wanda!"

Evan Ra'lk-Uar had the audacity to advance among the agents to yell at her, in the middle of the night, in front of all those people. He wasn't even that close to them yet, but Eve shuddered beside her, a chill running down her spine.

After everything they had been through, what was he doing there?

How did he have the audacity?

"I don't care about you and I don't care about these people," he told her seriously. "Free Evangelina or I'll have to go inside"

Anger vibrated through Wanda's veins. Beside her, Eve's face twisted slightly into an indisposed grin.

He didn't even deign to look at her. He didn't even speak to her directly.

Eve was not a child nor an idiot. Evan had to accept that whatever influence he had had on her was over.

"Evan," Eve finally chimed in. Her fists were clenched, the black scars from her past wounds folding against her skin. " For you there is no warning. You are not like these humans. _ **You don't belong here**_ "

It was the first time Monica Rambeau had heard Evangelina Ra'lk-Uar's voice in the real world.

She sounded much calmer than inside the Hex, and she had a certain accent that Monica couldn't identify. Her voice was rougher too, the voice one would expect to hear from a baritone.

Behind was the southern American accent, the huge tendrils, the immaculate skin, and especially the human-alike appearance.

Evangelina Ra'lk-Uar had a totally different style outside of the Hex.

She wore tall pants, completely white and fitted to her slim limbs, and a vest with gold embroidery, identical to the one Evan wore when entering the camp. Now, there was no soft baby blue eyes, just blank space where her pupils should have been.

She looked annoyed too, with that same expression that her male counterpart had. Evan Ra'lk-Uar was now looking at her fiercely.

On both albinos' faces, small lines began to sprout from their skin on their cheekbones and foreheads, red and bright, like two bloody lizards showing scales before attack.

Wanda nodded in agreement with the words of her friend.

The message had been clear. Respect and mutual coexistence. That is only what they asked.

" _I know I've failed you!_ " Evan exclaimed, trying to got even closer to them.

Wanda looked at him, hands ready to cast an energy field around them if necessary.

Eve moved her lips and pouted, mumbling " _ **Do. Not. Do. This**_ "

"But no power can change what's written! Not ours, not even together!"

"Enough" Eva said.

"You are walking through a path of death to both of our worlds and...! Yo-you know!" His voice trembled "You know I can't let you do that!"

"I still care for you" Eva said "And as I do, I won't kill you if not necessarily. I won't hurt anyone if not necessarily"

"You cannot change what's done Eva!"

"Stay away from West View" Eve proclaimed calmly, passing her eyes over the rest of the people "That's for everyone".

Eve turned, not caring to answer Evan's harsh words.

Wanda was pissed but not as much as she thought she would be. Eve did have a calming effect, after all. So, inspired by the woman's peaceful behavior, she decided not to shoot anyone that night.

Just move around the green pointers a bit.

As the agents gasped and aimed at their Boss, Eve gave her back to the rest of the onlookers, moved the fingers of her left hand a little and a gap opened at the edge that connected their West View with that absurd reality.

Beside her, Wanda reached out for her hand to hold, and she did so firmly.

Together, they finally returned to home.


	9. The Dog Incident

Agnes held the puppy's corpse next to her body. Wrapped up like that, so small and fluffy, it seemed, ... it seemed like...

Like something that Eve for some reason had on the tip of her tongue but couldn't quite remember.

"Mom," Little Tommy whimpered, " ** _you can do everything_** , why don't you bring him back?"

" _Because it's not the right, sweetheart_." Wanda's soft and maternal voice lulled the dismay out of her children.

Inside her mind, something told Eve that she should focus on the present, but she couldn't.

She remembered something, and at the same time she did not.

_Disjointed images, a flashback with people screaming, hundreds of screams, thousands perhaps, and a sharp spam of pain._

“ **Don't age yourselves old**!” Wanda was quick to reply, her high tone from her drawing her back to reality. "I know that the urge to run away from this feeling _is very strong_..."

Eve lowered her gaze to that space where the fabric of her shirt and her high trousers met. Perfectly flat. Hmm.

Had she expected to find something different?

Agnes grabbed her arm and she realized just then that she had been daydreaming for too long.

"Are you okay, Auntie Evie?"

Billy's long hair shook a bit when he spoke to her, thanks to the fresh air of the afternoon. Beside him, his twin brother was also looking at her.

~~_"Do you think we will have twins?"_ ~~

~~_"I think they will be perfect."_ ~~

In and out. Just an instant, the duration of a heartbeat. 

Light hair, big arms, _whose voice was it?_

Agnes cleared her throat to get Eve's attention back.

"Perfectly, darling," she replied to her nephew as soon as she could. "Don't worry. ”she lied.

Wanda was looking at her as well, with genuine concern inside her eyes, those eyes that were full of questions with so few answers. She wasn't going to ask her anything. Eve knew it. Wanda wouldn't dare disturb her children like that.

"I think it's time to go," was the only thing Wanda said.

As the mother and her children said goodbye, and started walking down the street, Agnes poked her arm with the tip of one of her sharp nails.

"Are you feeling good, _**Evangelina**_?"

Eve's body jerked, it was like waking up from a coma but just for a brief moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILER AHEAD
> 
> THAT WITCH KILLED SPARKY!!
> 
> I mean, I kinda knew it but >:{
> 
> Also expect double update as yesterday I forgot to post bc I was in a whole crisis for episode 7 lmaoooo
> 
> And yes, now we'll hace daily updates!!!!!!
> 
> If you see any errors in the typo pls tell me im updating from my phone and its not really good


	10. A FEW YEARS AGO, "THEY" HAD A HARD TALK

**_AMAZONIAN ISLE_ **

**_"It will happen Evan."_ **

Evangelina had appeared next to him on the beach, in the middle of the Amazonian night.

She knew that she would find him there, where the sky was so peaceful and the stars were always clear-view, away from the pollution and the great problems of the other planets and their great cities.

"You can not do that." Evan answered "People are going to suffer."

Visiting the island of the Amazons in this way was strictly prohibited. They both knew it. Warriors are not friends with portals nor men.

Diana had been emphatic in determining it.

They had cared little at the time, and apparently they both cared little now.

"Since when do you care about something like that?"

Eva, Eva, Eva. _His_ beloved Eva, so similar and so different from himself. He hadn't seen her in a long time.

Before, when they were young, he felt he could not live without her. Now, the figure that appears in front of him seems almost like a stranger.

Today, Eva wears the most normal costume of hers, the one she inherited from her human mother. The one she uses when she wants to disappear, to be confused among the humans of her land.

Tall jeans and a tight T-shirt. That delicate curves of her, barely sticking out of the fabric with old-fashioned prints and beautiful buttons.

In the moonlight in a forbidden land, hidden where they both knew there was little to no noise they could make, Evan Ra'lk-Uar wondered if his alledge twin had gone crazy.

"Eva," the boy emphasized the two short syllables of her name, "You're not being reasonable, but I still appeal to your conscience: What you're going to do is not right."

He stretched the tips of his fingers so that the icy waves could better reach them. On the other side of the reflection, the figure of his counterpart (Small, thin, with sharp ears and albino) seemed to have come out of a dream.

"I've seen this before," Evangelina Ra'lk-Uar emphasized, "and she will try to bring him back. I know, I've seen it on other worlds before this one."

Denial. Evan savored the feeling on the tip of his tongue almost as if it was his own.

_" **I know you're not her."**_

His feminine company tensed, still visible through the reflection of the water.

Evan might not be a lot of things, like kind nor compassionate, but he was observant.

Also, the last time he had seen her twin, she had been so inflated like she carried a beach ball on her belly.

"I'm worried about her," The stranger said, "about **your** Eva."

She was a few inches taller than his Eva, and subtly sturdier. She looked a lot more human too, with rosy cheeks, rounder than his Eva's, and her hair was disheveled in the most casual way, even informal perhaps, in that way his Eva never did, never would use.

Evan dug his hands into the sand aside of him, felt the irregularities beneath his fingers, the firm crust of a shell...

Perhaps, the planet of this version had not gone through the terrible famine that Eva had experienced.

Perhaps this version of her hadn't even met those _**Maximoff demons**_.

If she had been his Eva, she would not have been so innocent.

Incorporated from one second to the next, Evan surrounded that Eva, the impostor, and broke her neck with a seashell.

Her body fell inert, and she barely made a sound through the abysmal night.

Evan sighed. Dead or alive, he knew that the message that this Eva had conveyed was true.

Of course his Eva would never come, not to him, not after what they both had done.

The albino gave the void a dry laugh.

His head, that damned brain of his, was going to kill him.

She would never come, she would never ever return to him, but he could almost imagine what their conversation with her would have been like, if he could see her again:

_"What Wanda plans to do... " Evan's voice would soften, knowing that Evangelina would no longer listen to any kind of reason. "This is going to change the lives of your people. Forever."_

He wasn't going to lie, not to himself, not to her. Evan would have wanted someone to feed his ridiculous desires if he was in that situation and Eva was just like him, in that sense.

_"Change is necessary," Evangelina would blurt out, "It's the last thing I'm going to tell you about it. Leave it alone."_

Evan sighed and watched the reflection of the moon disappear into the depths of the seawater.

Long, so long ago that it seemed to be something from another life, they had lived there. Quiet after years of misery. Their perfect little paradise.

Eve had lost everything, in ways he could never lost it. Maybe that would excuse her actions, maybe it didn't.

The only thing he would confess?

He really hoped that his counterpart was not capable of such a thing.

_"Goodbye Eva."_

_He would know that there was no turning back once she decided the fate of her and of thousands of villagers. He couldn't have stopped her, had he tried, because she would know exactly what places to aim and what strategies to execute against him. Like she had did before._

_Anyway, World 616 was not his problem._

_"Goodbye Evan."_

_"Take care," he would whispered, and then he would proceed to tell her that phrase that he reserved solely for her, "I love you." »_

Evan observed the body. Oh, to be part of another of the dozens of versions of Evangelina, who, although very similar, would **never** be her. Dead as the others.

Her warning had served him well, but not enough to spare her life.

Everyone in the multiverses conscious enough to travel between them, knew that theirs were forbidden, neither he nor Eve tolerated visits on their worlds.

Without exceptions.

If that Eva was there, it also means that another Evan, one more idiotic and more innocent, would be around.

He had to find him.

Evan left the Amazonian beach that night, ready to hunt.

And since neither time nor things were the same between worlds and much less between dimensions, two years in the future, Evan Ra'lk-Uar will hear the rumor of a new organization on the other side, SWORD, who will talk about Eva, knowing the extent of her powers and her weaknesses.

And how she's trapped in a perfect little paradise, but the one made by a Maximoff.


	11. Eve Couldn't Have Been Happier

For Evie, this morning had been the beginning of an unusual day.

She had woken up, brushed her teeth, showered and dressed, and then a deep need to go to Wanda's house came over to her.

She ran down the street, her gorgeous blue dress fluttering between her legs. Her new Siamese cat followed her until the fifth house in her street and then she caught a glimpse of a patch of platinum hair.

_**Pietro**_ , she was told by a voice in her head, **_you want to be with Pietro_**.

_Pietro_? Evie wondered.

**Pietro!**

She was on top of him long before she could have realized it. Nestled in the entrance to Wanda's garden. He had caught her mid-air with his strong arms, not very surprised (He was never one to be surprised). 

He was smiling.

Evie inhaled the menthol scent that covered him, a comfortable, familiar scent, and finally, WestView ended up becoming her home.

" _Pet_! I missed you so much!'

He didn't look exactly the same as how she remembered him, but she knew who he was, even if she didn't exactly remember how or where she had seen him before.

Evie knew that face.

"I thought you forgot about me," she confessed, grasping the fabric of his jacket with her fingers.

Her home had finally returned.

"I missed you too," Pietro whispered, in a much calmer and more intimate tone than the one he used to speak to his brother-in-law or his nephews or even to his sister, "but I'm home now," he had said. "I would never forget about you, Evie, not about my girl."

She might as well have passed out there, live and direct. And she wouldn't have been happier.

Pietro smiled at her and Evie forgot all the previous sadness and uncertainty, that gray veil that covered her sight. Now everything had hearts for cover.

Wanda then smiled brightly, hanging from the arms of her twin brother, her sister-in-law was finally smiling honestly.

Vision was just as confused as he was the night before, and the twins were peeking through the stair railings to secretly spy on the adults.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did i forget to post again? yes  
> my life's a mess? also yes
> 
> i have like 3000 ideas to make money and so little time in a day


	12. Damned Maximoff

To say that they no longer appreciated his presence there was to summarize.

But Evan had not traveled to that dimension, making the superhuman effort to cross that Multiverse without the presence and help of his local counterpart, to be ordered what to do, nor had he came there to hear how Eva was called a terrorist, nor to allow them to threaten her with missiles. Human missiles.

The clown agent hadn't said anything to him after the whole convoys deal, and Evan was still waiting to hear some kind of retaliation from someone else. But they hadn't come (And it was a shame, because he was really ready to roll another couple of heads).

He did not feel sorry for the lives he sacrificed - After so long, the concept of mortality was strange to him, knowing the existence of billions of practically identical replicas throughout the entire Multiverse - but he lamented that Dr. Lewis did.

She looked him in that way, now, especially after she had proven herself to be an objective and insightful woman, who had asked her the right questions and hypotheses given the opportunity.

That woman had the potential to achieve something great.

However, Evan knew that their nightly talks had ended the moment he decided to teleport vehicles to the roof of the medical area.

It didn't matter so much, after all, Evan was in that world not because of the presence of intelligent scientists, but because he had to fulfill a promise that, in the past, he had already broken.

_Take care of Eva. Keep her safe. Always accompany her._

Even if that meant entering the perfect paradise of the Maximoff and exposing himself to the radiation of that world.

How much significant havoc could be wreak on him, knowing he didn't even come from this universe?

The agents who pass by him do not even look at him, but remain tense. They fear him. Evan can smell it in the hormones gushing through their skin, issued from those hidden areas of brains that anatomically did not differ much from those of his own land.

"Eva will be so mad when she finds out" He muttered.

Of course, for that, she first has to come back.

Evan clenches his jaw when he saw the Maximoff appear on the computer screen he's watching the episodes through.

He is not exactly the Pietro of this world, Evan is aware that Eva knew it too, although she is enchanted within that reality. But her happy face and those puppy dog eyes that she puts, tells Evan that she also remembers that Pietro, whom they both knew better than anyone, whom they had known as Peter.

_**Damned Maximoffs**_ , Evan thinks to himself, **_Can't they stay away from his Eva?_**

Seeing the implications that **that** Pietro had was simply generating a huge headache to himself, because wherever that Peter was, his father - An annoying man named Erik - would be too, not far from his first-born.

Sure, that piece of information is not something he's going to share with the clown agents because:

1) They are too idiotic to understand what Eva's multiverse holds.

2) It would expose the new scope that Eva's powers have acquired (Not even Evan knew what she had reached now, because, before when they were together, she had never been able to move people unconsciously).

3) He would then have to explain the bond that Pietro and Eva had had in the past, and in that, Evan was not willing to give in.

Because it would be to face that the left alone at the moment when she needed it most.

**_Damn_ ** **_ed_ ** _**Maximoff!** _

_Life's a mess then I forgot to update_

_ Im Sorry _


	13. DAY ZERO

**DAY ZERO**

_TEN YEARS AGO_

Eve stopped in the middle of the bustling Sokovian street, just inches away from a boy with dark hair and light eyes.

" _Have I seen you before?_ "

The boy's precious eyebrows twitched and his lips gave her an answer in a low voice:

"No" Pietro answered but he also _doubted_ it for a second " _I feel like I would remember your face_ "

The day she first met Pietro Maximoff, Evangelina Ra'lk-Uar had been much more deluded.

She was twenty years old (she had been working along Evan for more than ten years then) and she was exploring the beginning of an anomaly in that dimension, on the very same planet that saw her born.

A routine visit, considering she was talking about Earth 616, which didn't gain its problematic reputation for no reason.

The Maximoffs had drawn her attention powerfully because she had met their father ( _well, their father in a parallel dimension, but their father after all_ ) and Erik had been a great support to her and for Evan when they were little ones on the run. 

So, when Erik her to, Eve had set out everything to find them. Just a quick look to make sure how they were and if they were okay in her original world as well.

_Parental concerns after all, that's simply how it works._

" _ **You aren't from here, are you?**_ " The boy with the pretty face (face that she felt like she had seen somewhere else) had told her

Eve smiled at him, and he didn't even seem scared.

Rather, he looked... _Interested._

As she spoke, Pietro's baby blue eyes looked at her with curiosity.

" _ **You have no idea.**_ "

So yeah, she definitely didn't expect to found him so... _fast._

_Annnnd... Evan cursed her whole Multiverse out when he noticed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally some backstory my children!
> 
> lmao life's a mess and this do really be my comfort fic


	14. It's Halloween Time!

Halloween!

It is Evie's _new_ favorite holiday!

**_(Actually, she doesn't remember any other holiday besides this one)._ **

It didn't matter thought! **Halloween is her favorite holiday! Pietro is here!**

Back to her, next to her, wrapping her in the longest hug she had received in a long, long time _-Evie had realized just then that she hadn't hugged no one in West View except from Wanda and the twins and Evie really loved hugs!_

Almost as much as the twins adored their Uncle Pietro, and (although Evie felt a _little_ jealous about that). Truth is that ever since they had met him, Tommy and Billy had done nothing more than kiss the ground where Pietro walked and imitate him in all his actions.

_Likewise and no matter what, they were still Evie's darlings little ones._

To say that Billy and Tommy were _a little_ jealous of their Uncle Pietro was an understament.

It was a mixed feeling, of course - _Uncle Pietro was funny, after all, he was permissive in ways Mom and Dad would never be, and witty in ways Auntie Evie would never think of._

Uncle Pietro was great, but he wasn't Auntie Evie!

He didn't wake them up sneakily to go eat ice cream without their parents knowledge, nor he had been the first person to support them with his first mischief ( _Sparky, the dog_ for whom the twins still felt a little sad about).

They missed Auntie Evie! Since Uncle Pietro had arrived, she spent a lot of time around him -S _he practically did not separate from him at all._

She seemed very happy next to him, the happiest they had ever seen her in their entire life.

Now, she uses a lot more perfume, she combs her hair differently and wears a lip gloss that dyes her lips light pink.

The twins were happy for her, of course!

But, for a day and a half _(a considerable time for all of what Tommy and Billy had lived general),_ Auntie Evie no longer helped them to cut their breakfasts into animal shapes, nor did she help nor taught them to make their hairstyles look cool. She didn't played Portals with them neither.

She just sat with Uncle Pietro –sometimes on _top_ of him–, and they talk for a long time until she gets over tired and falls asleep.

They also dances, from time to time and without any music, most of the time, or to songs that they could never keep up the pace with.

"Why does Aunt Evie want to spend so much time with you?"

Tommy had asked the question in the first night, despite the wise advice of his brother Billy.

He didn't seem to sense that there was something strange about Uncle Pietro.

No one else in the town did, just Billy, Mom and Dad.

Especially not Aunt Evie, who now sleeps with her head on Uncle Pietro's shoulder and Billy's blanket covering her.

" _Easy_ ," answered Uncle Pietro, with a huge smile that went from ear to ear, _"because she is my girlfriend_."

_**Girlfriend** _ **_? What was a girlfriend?_ **

They had never thought of the concept before, but the words quickly formed in their brains.

Boyfriend and girlfriend, uh? Like a relationship, like more than friends, like...

"Girlfriend?" Tommy asked, "like Mom and Dad?"

"Mmm... _Something like that_."

If they were anything like Mom and Dad, that meant Uncle Pietro would have to go to Aunt Evie's house soon, sleep there, and show up with her every morning to visit them, as Auntie Evie always did.

Maybe not.

Maybe if Uncle Pietro went to Aunt Evie's, then they would spend all their time together, immersed in each other and the twins would never see them again!

Also, if they were a couple, like Mom and Dad and the other neighbors, that meant...

“ _ **Are you having kids too?**_ ” The words escaped Billy's mouth before he could prevent it.

_Silly he!_

Auntie Evie shifted over her position on the couch, still asleep, but her expression had gone from one of calm to something akin to discomfort.

Uncle Pietro's face clouded and his grip on Aunt Evie's shoulders tightened.

" _Don't talk nonsense_ ," He replied, and leaning slightly to be closer to them. He then whispered in the lowest tone the twins had ever heard, " _don't say such words in front of Evie,_ ** _ever_** _. Okay?_ "

And then, he had stared at them, with his huge dark eyes, his first time being serious, and the twins had nodded and ran into the yard to escape the next possible scolding.


	15. Skittles are Evie's favorite candy

Pietro had insisted on taking Father-for-a-Day's place and the twins were more than delighted with the idea.

Well, more Tommy than Billy.

Eve found it charming: Pietro hadn't been there for a long time, but the bond he already had with his nephews was undeniable.

He naturally was very good with children!

Walking alone with Wanda didn't bother her, in fact, Evie loved being in her company –After all, Wanda was one of her first, and best, friends.

She didn't even mind not remembering how they'd met.

"How you feel?"

Wanda looked spectacular in her witch costume –It didn't matter that she repeated the fortune-telling word so many times.

Witches were always witches and it was easier for Eve that way.

Wanda kept the same perfect shapely and beautiful body as before her pregnancy -Which was a bit weird, since Evie had had many stretch marks and sagging (thanks to her dry and delicate skin) _when she had..._

_When she had been..._

_Mmm..._

What was she thinking of?

Her mind had gone blank.

When had she been **_what_**?

"Like in a dream," Evie had answered, smiling placidly. She looked into her sister-in-law again. "Thank you, " She said, "I missed him very much."

Her answer seemed to unsettle Wanda, for some reason.

"Uh ..." Wanda hesitated, "I just wanted to ask ..."

"Ha-Ha-Halloween!"

Herb had interrupted their conversation, conveniently for Evie. He was dressed as Frankenstein and his facial makeup was flawless. As everything always was in West View.

“ _ **Herb**_!” Evie exclaimed, “Happy Halloween! What's cracking up, big boy?"

"Ladies," their neighbor Herb replied happily, "Everything's good although the communal surveillance has reported theft of sweets," He told them, knocking the bright smile off Wanda's face.

Evie still didn't understand a thing. Her head felt so very fluzzy.

Herb's communicator jingled and he pressed it to his ear, “Pumpkin squash and spray vandalism. I get it"

Around them, a bright platinum-blue trail surrounded the area, and, although Herb didn't seem to notice anything, Evie and Wanda got quite nervous.

"You could ask Vision for help with that," Wanda suggested innocently, trying to divert attention from the misdeeds of her brother and her children.

"Yeah," Eve said, continuing with the alibi, "You can tell him it's a busy night, huh?"

"Yes, I would, sure," Herb said, "but Vision's not on duty today, ma'am."

Evie froze, all her muscles stiff and she went pale, even more than she already was _**(As if such thing could be even possible!)**_

_It was a mistake, it has to be one._

The albino girl looked at her sister-in-law, waiting for instructions.

"Oh," Wanda replied. "Something must've happen then!"

Pietro had reappeared in that instant, stealing a kiss on her cheek and holding her hips with both hands. Eve

"Do you want a candy?"

He opened the palm of his hand to show her a bag of regular-sized Skittles which were very rare on a Halloween night (That new favorite holiday of hers!).

Eve's heart warmed.

" _Heya!_ "

Pietro had suddenly hugged her while she was trying to open up the candies' bag.

Evie laughed softly. Feeling fine, good even, once again.

From her position, embraced by her boyfriend's arms, Evie couldn't have seen him but Pietro had changed his usual cheerful (and even euphorically malicious) expression for a serious dead ass stare, who did not look at the friendly neighbor Herb with nothing more than a silent and slightly threaten _**"Go away".**_

"Duty's calling, misses!" The neighbor exclaimed ", if you need something, miss Wanda, miss Eve, anything at all... Don't doubt and tell me!"

Herb withdrew quickly, and the five of them - Pietro, Wanda, Evie, and the twins who were several feet ahead - continued walking down the picturesque suburban streets of West View.

All of the children were lovely little creatures in clever costumes, so adorables!

And the sweets were delicious, varied and nutritious. Each time she finished with one, Pietro handed her another, along with a kiss on the cheek or a light handshake with their fingers linked.

Evie was * **_truly_** * happy! Thanks to the mix of the excellent evening, the happiness on the children's faces and the presence of her oh so adored boyfriend.

But, and despite the beauty of that night, Wanda still wore the same disgruntled expression.

Evie noticed it, Pietro noticed it, and surely her children noticed it too.

"Honey," Pietro began, stroking her neck with the tips of his fingers, "Would you mind accompanying the demon-spawn for more sweets?" He asked, and then turned to look at Wanda. "It's time for a long-due brother & sister conversation, ya' know."

Evie didn't want to leave, not really. Separating from Pietro felt bad, wrong. Like he was something that could easily disappear into thin air.

_/Again/_

**Again ?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

She wanted to stay. She didn't care that much about what they would be talking about.

She just wanted to be there, next to him, feeling his big hand between her fingers and absorbing the body heat, so warm, that he emanated to her.

She was rotten, she knew it, there was something wrong with her.

On West View, everyone and everything was perfect except for her and maybe Wanda and her odd behavior (But wasn't like she could approach her asking if she felt the same, like something was off all the time. _She wasn't going to ruin it for her friend too_ ).

Evie was rotten then, because, although the night was beautiful and until a few moments ago she had been on cloud nine, she was constantly suppressing an immense urge to cry, one that never went completely away.

_Go_

The voice in her head will eat her alive some day.

**_"It's fine baby!"_ **

Evie did walk away as always, as she couldn't resist those thoughts that didn't feel like hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanna sleep so badly
> 
> good news! -tomorrow's friday
> 
> any theory for the next WandaVision episode? 
> 
> I think we'll get to see more abt this weird ass version of Pietro/Peter


	16. F*ck the Sokovian Winter

**TEN YEARS AGO**

"Do you really like this world, Eva?" Evan asked "It's so ... **colorful** "

Eve's home in that Earth was ... Well, at least useful.

Evan was sitting on her bed of that world, in the mono-studio that Eva insisted on renting permanently (She even got a contract with her name on it). It was a small studio without too many decorations (Only the small paintings and cactus that Eve left forgotten between their trips).

She had been planning for years to completely redecorate it, change the windows and perhaps the door frames. Paint the walls, buy better furniture.

Of course, they never had time for such mundane things. Responsability came first, traveling came first.

"Well, it's not my fault Earth 1 doesn't have any sunny days" Eve answered "... Don't you ever think that's sad?"

Evan yawned and ended giving up and laying flat on Eve's double bed, a gift from one of her many trips to the Mediterranean.

As Evan yawned and kicked off his shoes to completely tuck himself in, Eve peered more into her tiny closet.

Normally she traveled light - just two or three shirts and a pair of pants - because all clothing always ended up being destroyed or lost or altered between trips (and they could easily get clothes in almost any dimension by stealing through their portals).

In that closet she kept her most beloved garments, those that she only used on special occasions, those that she sat to observe for hours, remembering the moments that awaited put between the fabrics.

She had tailored cotton suits, lace skirts, fancy shoes and oh so human jeans, but today she found herself dusting off a soft green casual dress.

"What's the dress for?"

Evan had his eyes closed while laying on her bed and his arms crossed behind his head, so he must have been spying on her as she selected an outfit for her special occasion.

"I have a date"

Another dress, this time a glowing orange, a knee-lengt one.

Mmm... It seemed like too much for the evening.

"A date?" Evan snorted derisively, finally settled to sleep with a pillow under his head and a blanket wrapped around his long, slim body "Who are you dating? Mr Robin-head?"

The comment, while somewhat annoying, did cause her to laugh. It was something that Evan's misplaced comments had.

Eve pulled another dress out of the closet, the hanger dangling from it showed her a gorgeous dark satin dress.

"New dimension, new rules, new boy, dear Evan" Eve said, putting the soft dress against her bare skin "Don't forget the rules"

After a brief moment of silence, something seemed to snapped in Evan's mind.

"Are you going to date Erik's son !?" Evan suddenly exclamed "That's brave, even for you"

This Pietro wasn't a Erik son so It was just a way to put it in.

"I dated Barry" Eve snorted between laughter "Bravery is all I have in me"

"Right" The albino man chuckled "As I could ever forget all the Bruce's protegés you've fucked"

"That old man loves me"

The rings on all her fingers clicked while she was sliding into the first dress to be tried on in a row.

"He wants you away from every kid he adopts"

"They're not kids!" Eva shouted, half naked half laughing at the memories "And you dated Zatanna, it's not like you know where to draw the line with super beings either"

_"We're the same soul, aren't we?" Evan said_

...

Eve ended up wearing an soft pinkish overall with a black t-shirt and thick socks for the evening.

It was comfortable, she looked nice, and it seemed casual yet stylish enough for her plans.

Downside, 1) she spent two f*cking hours looking for something nice to wear, 2) she was freezing.

But hey, yeah, fuck the sokovian winter!

Eve was at their meeting point: The bus station where Pietro's transport stopped after his work.

It wasn't too far from Eve's mono-studio, and she had appeared there through a tiny vortex in space to shorten the path and save herself from the cold.

Still, and even though she had only been standing there for five minutes, Eve was really freezing.

And he was late. Two point five minutes late. 155 seconds or so ...

It wasn't anything special. Eve wasn't counting it or anything. It was just like an old habit of her to really get that doctor's precision skill.

Getting off his bus, Pietro smiled tiredly at her. His face showed an emotion between sad and happy.

"Hard day, uh?"

He wore a black and white t-shirt with the logo of a mail order company, and while Eve knew she was getting into dangerous ground, she had to admit that he looked ... _Attractive_.

"Work was good but ehm ... My sister and I went to a protest earlier today" Pietro said, looking at her with sleepily eyes "Things got messy and we ended up having to escape. I'm a little tired and I ' m also sorry I'm late "

Pietro was just sooooo cute and she did wanted to get to know him a little bit moe (It was a huge problem then again...)

_Evan was going to be so upset with her would he finds out._

"Sure thing boy" Eve smiled at him, tapping his shoulder playfully "That Stark's armistice. How's it going?"

Eve did know lots and also so little about Antony Stark. Just that he was billionaire, selfish and full of shit.

Basically, Antony was the Bruce from around here.

Or was Bruce the Antony from around there?

_Later in life, Eve would found Tony Stark, as the media called him, also sold the weapons with which Pietro's parents were killed. **Such a messy situation ...**_

"Mm" He doubted "I guess we're into something but not quite yet"

"I see"

There was strength, rage ... Something very similar to passion or resentment burning behind Pietro's eyes.

Evangelina was so fascinated by it.

"Anyway" He said "I was thinking about having some good ol 'traditional dishes, any idea?"

Evangelina shrugged, reaching into the pockets of her overall to regain some lost heat.

"I'm up for everything" Eve said "But I've heard that Pamuska it's really good around here. Do you know some place? Would you like to?"

Pietro took the cell phone out of his pocket to type something quickly, then turned to look at her.

"I would love to" he answered at her, smiling.

.....

_W: I did my research but_

_W: When is she going to tell you something about herself? Its hard to find traditional recipes if you dont know what country youre looking for_

_W: I'm searching recipes I think oa could work with her_

_W: Does she look scandinavian to you ?????_

_W: Google suggest you order some Jajuk if she's scandinavian_

_W: It's like a dessert, seems like you both would like it_

_W: Pietro ?????_

The restaurant they had chosen was cozy. A small place with only a handful of tables, suited to his tight budget and run by the same family for years, Pietro even knew the son from school.

They had made some improvements over the years, of course. Like fixing some leaks in the roof and installing a suffocating heater.

Still, Evangelina continued to tremble.

"Don't mind me"

But Pietro still felt worried about her body temperature.

"Wanna have my jacket?"

Evangelina shook her head firmly and proceeded to sit in the chair farthest out of the air draft.

"It would ruin my outfit"

  
  


_P: I feel like she's anything but Scandinavian_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i posted so tard because i really couldn't have watch the episode 8 earlier and i didnt want to read spoilers but i just finished it so heres the chap
> 
> what did you think about todays revelations? what will we see the next friday?


	17. Jimmy Woo now works with an unlikely team

_**"Do you think you can get me inside?"** _

Captain Rambeau was crazy, unhinged. Jimmy Woo respected her for that.

Talking to a hybrid alien from another dimension was pretty much intimidating, matter of fact, Darcy and him were both pretty much intimidated –Tho they've tried their best to not show it– but for the Captain, it seemed like an everyday activity (And maybe it was, after all, wasn't she Carol Danvers' niece?)

"Without them noticing?"

For some reason beyond his worldly understanding, Evan Ra'lk-Uar had decided to follow them as they were escorted out of the base, even though he could have stayed, had he wished. They were talking about the man who teleported two military vehicles weighing five hundred kilograma each with a simple wave of his hand -It wasn't like any of them could stop him from doing what he wants, had they tried.

"If you can do it, yes"

And now the four of them were there, hiding among the camp's servers, trying to hack top-secret military data.

Evan Ra'lk-Uar hesitate, visibly. The muscles above his eyes — those that the eyebrows, if he had had some, should have covered — contracted.

He was an unusual character -So tall, pale and barely speaking but with an exquicsitive eloquence. Jimmy Woo had only heard children tales about beings like him (After the 2022's incident, there were many to be heard) but seeing him face to face didn't make it easier to understand.

Evan Ra'lk-Uar wasn't like any alien Jimmy had seem before. He breathed their air heavily and poured pills into his water cups everytime he drank one. He seemed to carry the heaviness of thousands of histories in his eyes and (pretty much like Wanda), his mind went blanc and in those very moments, he mumbled in languages no one of them had heard before (Yes, they've recorded Evan Ra'lk-Uar's whispers. If wasn't an every day chance, after all).

"Listen" Jimmy interrupted "We are out here for a reason and that reason it's that we want to help Evangelina and Wanda. We will do nothing to hurt them once inside, if that's what's worrying you"

Doctor Darcy was typing furiously on her computer, unable to look up, she didn't have speak a word even and it felt like an incredibly difficult task for someone so outgoing as her.

Evan Ra'lk-Uar glanced at the doctor, twisting his thin lips into a grimace.

"She will notice" Evan said "We'll have only one brief chance"

"Is that a yes, mister Ra'lk-Uar?" Captain Rambeau inmediately asked.

Evan Ra'lk-Uar took a deep breath in and bow down his head to look and his hands, fingers covered in shiny golden rings.

"Lieutenant" Evan answered, eyes moving to watch Doctor Darcy's work " _I used to be called lieutenant_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fucking forgot to post yesterday and im so sorry about that (maybe leave a comment reminding me?)
> 
> doble update for today to compensate!


	18. A Toast

**_TEN YEARS AGO_ **

"So do you have a brother?"

It was even funny how cliché their first date was -An invitation generated as a courtesy for a favor done ( _Yes, Eva had used the excuse of asking for an address to ask Pietro out_ ). And now they were playing 5 questions to get to know each other better.

Either way, it had all turned out well: The food was delicious (AND cheap) and the company was turning out to be incredible.

"Mmm" Eve doubted "One could say so"

Pietro smiled _(Why didn't he stop smiling everytime she say something? It was going to be the death of her)._

"What's his name?"

"Evan"

"Twins?"

"What are the odds?" Eva had joked just because she now could, after Pietro had told her he did have a twin sister in that universe too _(And now she didn't have to fake pretend she didn't know the basis of his life by then)_ "I 'm older, but just a few months"

"Your parents couldn't keep it for so long, could they eh?"

To think about Evan's and hers parents was... mmm ... well, not that simple.

"They didn't, for sure" Eva said "Now, now. It's my turn, tell me: What is the one thing you do when you're stressed out?"

She could only thought of _Please don't say hit a wall, please don't say I like to hit walls when I'm angry._

"I like to run" Pietro answered "I've always do. It helps me cope with things. When I was a kid I used to run a lot when I was sad or mad about anything. My sister hated me for it"

"I can understand her, I also hate running" answered Eve

"Is that so?" Pietro asked "I feel like you two will be very good friends then"

Eve softly laughed.

"I would like to have another friend then" She said "Next question: How do you get along with your twin?"

"Wanda? Uhm, I feel like we are good most of the times. We fight a lot but I guess all siblings do"

Eve hadn't meet the version of Pietro that was a Erik's son but she guessed that stubbornness was something multiversal in that family.

"My brother is my best friend so we don't really fight" Eve said "As a matter of a fact I can't imagine life without him always at my side"

Eve thought of Evan and their life of her since they were together just for a brief second: To forever feel accompanied, understood, liked. She was not lying, since they were young children, Evan had been her only loyal friend, her companion, her confidante.

"Isn't what good family is for?" Pietro said "To always stay together"

Eva smiled, and slightly raised the soda glass between her silver-ringed fingers.

"I'm glad we think the same" She said "A toast to the good family" she added "To stay together forever".

Pietro lifted his beer can and brought it to her glass.

"To the good family" He said "To stay together forever"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was painful to write this chapter knowing my kiddos will suffer a lot in the future 
> 
> also please subscribe to this work if you want to recieve notifications when i upload


	19. "Are you testing me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am lazy and i dont really have good internet to re-watch the episodes so don't expect a word-by-word dialogue based on the show. Just the most important parts and fill the blanks!
> 
> (If anything, what's not being written here means it's the exact same as on the show)

_"Do you remember that kid in the orphanage ...? After mom and dad died he used to bother you all the time"_

This Pietro felt ... Weird.

Wanda knew he was her brother, but he definitely did not look like her * _twin brother_ *.

_**"Are you testing me?"** _

This Pietro didn't have an accent, the one of thing Evie loved most about him (If Wanda remembered it well enough). He certainly did not have the exact same face she remembered but Wanda could not really tell, Evie seemed completely fine with this Pietro, delighted even, so she may be wrong, somehow having a blurry memory of her very own brother.

This Pietro was way, way more childish than hers.

Her Pietro only joked when he knew he was going to be perceived as funny, in a way so casually charismatic that it had even conquered Evie, the feared world colonizer Evie.

This Pietro felt ... off.

Simply off.

As they walked through the fair, talking non-sense (And also making very specific questions to each other), Wanda began to wonder what was the exact thing that went wrong to got him there.

A single name ring the bells in her brain.

_Evie._

"Where did you both kept all the children on?" That Pietro asked after few other things. He had sounded really credible up to that point, genuine even "I supossed Evie and you kept them all in their bedrooms, not necessarily trauma required"

She stopped on her tracks and looked aside to her supossed twin.

Those sentences were all the confirmation she needed.

"Trauma?" Wanda asked "Children?"

Looking at the fake-out of her brother. Now she was, not only sure he wasn't her Pietro, but Wanda knew that he also was into something else.

"You should be the last one asking about that" Wanda answered "You wouldn't know it, of course. But you wouldn't say it either"

_Eve._

_The name sounded in the background of his enchanted mind and for half a second, too fast even for Wanda's eyes to caught it, Peter snaped off that dream of his._

_It didn't last long enough._

_Nothing really did for him there._


	20. Tommy's got a cool power, Billy got a wicked curse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember! double update till friday!!!
> 
> leave your comments below and keep doing God's work💪💪

Auntie Evie was going around giving the extra candies that uncle Pietro had gave her to some random kids in the street.

She seemed so much happier that before, when she only laughed and interact with them and their family.

Now, she was talking and laughing around with other kids and complimenting their costumes.

It was good to have her around, to have her very, very happy.

Billy really wanted to feel completely good to enjoy the night but, since the beginning of that day, something felt wrong inside him.

He had told Tommy, of course, but his twin dismissed it as a consequence of being what one would call "too worrysome".

Still, the ache in his head hadn't stop.

He could have endured it, he innocently thought, but that had been before the visions began.

He had been terrified when the first one had invaded him. He had felt like being inside a movie, like being a rookie actor without lines or script.

Billy had started out feeling somewhat subtle things, like hearing comments that he knew he shouldn't have heard and then realizing that no one had spoken, then having almost exact forebodings of things that were going to happen.

And finally, images. Horrible images.

Daddy lying on the floor, covered by some kind of... some kind of transparent rubber. Billy could feel his pain, his agony, his confusion... his despair.

By the time the image had become more or less clear, Tommy was already next to him, looking at him with that strange expression that his twin used only with him.

Daddy on the floor. Real soldiers. Real weapons. Danger.

"MOM!" Billy yelled out loud, almost unaware that he had. Out of sheer inertia, as he always did when he or his brother had a problem.

Before they could even start running back, auntie Evie was there, looking at them with those big blue eyes of her.

_"Are you ok !?"_ She nervously asked, reaching out her arms to touch their faces. She was relieved a little when she felt the warm skin of her nephews under her fingers " _What's happening?_ "

"There's something ..." Billy started "Something is happening to Dad"

In a blink of their eyes, the three of them appeared in front of mom and uncle Pietro. The twins' glare was blurry. Consequence of traveling throught their Auntie's powers.

Auntie Evie didn't even bother to hide her powers, as mom and dad told her to.

She seemed really worried (And Tommy sensed her anxiety too)

"My dears ..." Momma had said when they got to them "What's wrong?"

Uncle Pietro was, of course, briefly checking on Auntie Evie first than anything else. She held his hands between hers.

"I saw dad" Billy said, his head still hurting from an ache so horrible he couldn't start to explain "I think he's dying"

"What !?"

Mom seemed paler, a clear sign that maybe, just maybe, those images weren't just in Billy's mind.

"Don't worry sis" Uncle Pietro quickly chimed in, breaking Auntie's touch "Your dead husband can't die twice"

It was the flick of a heart: Uncle Pietro flew through air, impulsed by mom's red power and auntie Evie's eyes went from beautiful blue to pure white.

Neither Tommy nor Billy had ever seen her like that.

Becoming... What?

A kind of monster?

Auntie's skin went paler, snow white tone. Her hair started to float around her head and her lips went to pure red in a matter of a second.

"Wanda" Auntie Evie's voice went harsher _**"What did you do, Wanda?"**_

Billy had never been this scared in all his life.

"I need you to focus" Momma immediately said, turning to stare at him, paying no attention to anything but him. "Focus Billy"


	21. Nevestka

_NINE YEARS AND EIGHT MONTHS AGO_

Their relationship had evolved rapidly, even by Eve's predictions.

One date had turned into two, two dining dates had turned into long conversations about restaurants to go to (Even though Pietro hardly ever ate out) and how to prepare various dishes (Even though Eve never cooked ).

And an important snippet from those conversations, which was something like:

P _: I get out of work at 9 but i am alredy hungry._  
 _E: You r always hungry !! ;)_  
 _P_ _: Don't act like its a me thing!_

Then, Eve had had no choice but to send him, half an hour later a _"I bought two casserole chicken dishes, and Evan is out for the day. Do you want me to drop by your work? If you're hungry enough ;)"_

And stopping by to deliver him food (Sometimes a whole lunch, sometimes something as simple as a small packet of Skittles) had become part of Eve's routine (Very much against Evan's will).

And that routine had led them there (she had brought it, specifically), to be entering the kitchen of Pietro's home for a family dinner.

It was a small place, barely bigger than the studio that Eve rented in that dimension (Sure, hers was not nearly as warm as Pietro's home, nor could it be accessed without using a portal).

Through one of their talks between food and meal (because yes, they did talk about something more than food, although it was their most recurrent theme), Pietro had commented that they were alone, only his sister and he against the world, making their way out as they could.

Eve wanted to help him, to help them, in some way, she really wanted to. After such a short time (enough if it was in relation to her continued stay just in one place) she had come to take a certain affection for the boy...

But how was Eve going to explain to him that she could get what they needed because she could access any part of the universe with a wave of her hands?

She wouldn't definitely.

Still, it was nice to see that Pietro's home clearly reflected his mentioned lifestyle. He was undoubtedly a very honest man.

The home was a small apartment with low ceilings and a dark floor, sparsely furnished but littered with family paintings and vases with various kinds of plants and flowers. Beautiful like no other house, apartment, or mansion Eve had ever seen in her life.

Clearly, she had to rebrand her own home.

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Eve said to Wanda the moment she met her, sticking her hand out to be hold "My name's Evangelina but everyone calls me Eva or Eve"

Wanda Maximoff looked a lot like her brother in that dimension - They were both tall, slim, with light eyes and dark hair.

Wanda's hair was particularly beautiful.

It was of a strong color, dark brown. Slightly longer than Eve's, which was lowered to the middle of her back in a perfect cascade of smooth, straight white bristles. Wanda's hair fell in soft waves below her elbows, just above her hips.

It was incredibly beautiful hair. Evangelina really wanted to touch it.

"You have an Evie type of face, can I call you that?"

Wanda had firmly shook her hand. An honest smile plastered from the corners of her mouth to the lines that formed her pale eyes as she doubled over.

"Told you" Pietro quickly jumped to tell to his sister after they just shake hands "You two are going to be very good friends!"

"How could we know?" Wanda had said, rolling her eyes "You've talked about it non-stop the last two months" She halfly joked, then she focused again on Eve "Want to have dinner now or later, _nevestka_?"

Eve did know sokovian. She wasn't fluent nor anything remotely closed but she sure as hell recognized the word used to refer to your brother's girlfriend.

She unconsciously blushed.

Wanda nudged her twin on his ribs for attention, but he hardly understood her signal because he was too distracted watching Evie's face.

She couldn't help but softly laugh at the view of the lovely, dumbfolded couple.

_Wanda could like this girl for her brother._

_Maybe._

_Just maybe._   
****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOKOVIAN DOESNT EXIST SO I PUT A RUSSIAN WORD PLEASE TELL ME IF I PUT IT WRONG
> 
> HEADCANONs IN THIS CHAPTER:
> 
> 1) THE TWINS STRUGGLE IN LIFE BEFORE AOU  
> 2) They spoke broke english because they didn't practice that much (Eve also speaks it weird bc she has an accent).
> 
> Where do you think Eve could be from? (Country, city, planet, ...)
> 
> I'll read your comments👀


	22. Loyalty Over Common Sense

_"The people" The Vision gasped "... need help"_

Evan had been out of that universe for too long. He knew it.

But the events that had occurred since his arrival only confirmed it.

Gone were the days of mafias and iron men. Now, just for them, a much darker stage was opening up: The age of gods.

He knew it the moment he watched the Vision - that mechanized hybrid he had heard of many years ago - try to break through the barrier created by his Eva, wasting away to death in the process.

Few were the living beings capable of dealing with Eva's magic, much less in that weak, weak world. Evan was honestly impressed.

Such strenght for such futile goal...

Well, he surely was between impressed and terrified.

As a fragment of the Vision's shoulders faded, returning to the portal from which he had emerged, Evan felt more and more horrified.

This being was real, as was his suffering.

_**What the hell had they done?** _

First Peter and then Vision. Extraction and creation. Eva and Wanda. Separated, together, _unbalanced_.

_**What had they done?** _Evan wondered as he watched the edges of the barrier falter, _**how much more would they be able to do?**_

And what was he waiting to intervene?

If here, now, the age of Gods opened, an age that in his Multiverses was more than " _finished_ ", what would become for his people now?

They needed him, yes, to keep them safe and balance. But he wouldn't lie to anyone, not to them. He had to fight the urge to go back to his Multiverse and leave these people deal with whom they have create.

But his duty now lays with Eva, at her side.

He had vowed to the Destiny to never abandon her again and he would not break a promise twice.

Evan Ra'lk-Uar found himself, for the first time in his whole life, terrified at the many paths that future could take.

A few minutos before, he had decided to stay after their talk at the compound, of course, to try and talk some sense into Doctor Lewis but now he faced the true purpose of his trip.

He could not postpone it anymore.

Evan had a scary decision to make. A betray to face.

Vision contracted on the ground in front of them, the barrier swaying dangerously, and Evan disappeared from view with a wave of his hands.


	23. EVANGELINA HAS A PROBLEM (OR A COUPLE MORE THAN THAT)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING FOR MENTIONS OF SUICIDE, BLOOD LOSS AND LOSS OF A LOVED ONE

_"Wake him up!"_

Eve felt heat building on her cheeks from the pressure inside her. Wanda was unaffected, not by what she did to him, not by her.

"Extend the limits!"

Leaning on Peter's chest, tears began to flow from Eve's eyes. Uncontrollable spasms invaded her body.

She couldn't... She couldn't...

Stop herself.

**"EVANGELINA!"**

Wanda had rocked her by the shoulders, squeezed the flesh that, beneath her touch, felt weak and worldly again.

Nothing she loved ever resisted.

It never last enough.

"Evangelina Ra'lk-Uar!" Wanda uttered, her accent was thick and heavy again. 

Wanda's grip tightened. Eve was choking on her own air. 

"Push the borders, Evangelina Ra'lk-Uar, do it now."

Wanda's eyes glowed with a reddish intensity. The voice in her head screamed at her too.

Not that..

Not that name.

Eve was overwhelmed.

Everything seemed to repeat itself: Pietro dead, the suit, the people perpetually paralyzed ...

Old memories battered her mind for the first time in a long time.

_The blood, the pain, the emptiness. Hold a dead body against hers, hold a small body against her chest. Screaming. Crying. Not being able to get out. Not being able to escape._

_Why couldn't she stop thinking about it?_   
_Why couldn't she stop thinking about it?_   
_Why couldn't she stop thinking about it?_

_Why couldn't she stop thinking?_   
_Why couldn't she stop thinking?_   
_Why couldn't she stop thinking?_   
_Why couldn't she stop thinking?_

There were tears in her eyes, on her hands, on her neck. She was sure that if she was to open her eyes, she would see blood on her hands, on her belly, on her legs. Again.

Everything was repeating itself again.

Eve wanted to die. She would have liked to. She even would have allowed it, if the opportunity had presented itself at the time.

_Oh, the soft comfort of never existing again. On nowhere._

Instead, she only heard Wanda's voice yelling at her.

 **SPREAD THE EDGES,** commanded the voice from her inside head with extreme fervor.

She couldn't resist it.

Eve suddenly felt the light, floating in the air thanks to the energy field that she had created around herself.

Around their town, around her world. To keep it safe, to keep it forever.

A searing force, the force of thousands of universes collapsing and reviving, throbbed inside her.

Eve clung to its strength to evade everything else.

An order. A rule. A task. A mission.

Her powers had returned, awakened in all her splendor.

Evie rose into the air, several meters over the nearest surface. Wanda followed her closely, keeping a safe distance from such affected woman.

West View was her place, her ideal place. Everyone lived happily there, even Evie, although at times like that, all of her friend was collapsing from the stress of her past life. So full of memories...

It did not matter. Not at the moment. 

Later, when everyone was safe, time unfrozed again, Wanda would take care of restoring Evie's spirits.

For now, the priority was her children and Vision.

Keep them alive.

A thick white mist poured from her sister-in-law's pale hands, which Wanda knew was deadly toxic to breathe. 

Nothing could come close to Evie or her powers while she was in that state of total concentration.

Fortunately, below them, no one was breathing.

If she hadn't been so focused on keeping her husband alive, if she hadn't been so focused on keeping her control over an increasingly restless Eve to make her use her powers, Wanda would have been concerned.

After all, she loved Evangelina. She cared for her and genuinely loved her for all the things she had done for them and for all the things they had accomplished together.

But that level of dependency, the genuine despair in her eyes when that Pietro had fallen...

And now how easily she had given in to her control despite being someone of incredibly strong character and past experience with mentalist.

Then finding Evie herself in a moment of the most erratic Wanda has ever seen someone. Just for a small hit to fake Pietro.

What had happened to Evangelina?

Evie extended both arms to over her head's level, fingers finely extended. Glittering golden rings reappearing in each one of her fingers.

Wanda extended both arms to the level of her head, her fingers flexed masterfully as well.

The overwhelming power of both women crackling at their feet, sweeping streets and sidewalks, through cars and buildings, people, children, to get them to her goal.

The limits that separate West View from that other absurd reality.

  
Outside, the real world was in chaos.

Not one comparable to the Bling, but one that took it little, very, very little difference.

The Hex began to sway, its transparent walls now pixelated with shades of red and white, resembling the panel of old arcade games.

The soldiers ran, started their cars and disappeared (Those who made it out there). 

Someone yelled something (in fact, many people did), but nothing stopped the anomaly's imminent advance.

At the very same time but in very different places, Darcy Lewis and Evan Ra'lk-Uar stifled their screams, staring in horror at the expanding barrier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~
> 
> For clarification: Yes, in this fic its Evangelina who keep the Hex's borders in place.


	24. Hydra's Tentacles

**NINE YEARS AGO**

Pietro and his sister had started frequenting a strange underground base five days ago to participate in " _Experiments with minerals of extraterrestrial origin_ " -According to what Pietro had explained (He hadn't sounded very convincing to Eve).

Wanda and he were ecstatic at the new opportunity in their lives: They had so many projects, so many dreams and really much, but oh so really much ambition.

He had told her that this experiment would give them the ability to change the world, probably. To re-do things well.

Eve loved him for things like that. He was just so pure.

Evan did not like him so much. He really he thought that Evangelina had lost her mind by falling in love (Truly, fall in l-o-v-e) with a boy who had such a complicated backstory in each universe they have ever went to.

Eve wasn't going to lie: She was worried about them, really worried. But she she couldn't, she wouldn't intervene in their decisions -In his decisions.

Hydra's doing was no mystery to any of the Ra'lk-Uar's but Eve knew better than to mess with anyone's will. 

It never bring no good to anyone involved.

Anyway, she still could (and would) get into the facilities to check on them every once in a while (Just to be sure they were being treat fairly and didn't have any kind of need).

Oh yes, the perks of being able to space travel at will. They could always be together, no matter how far apart they were from each other.

Evan was less than pleased by her new feelings for the boy but he still accepted to accompanied her.

So, yep, today was her surprise visit. One that would bring many, many questions, for which Eve had rehearsed each answer (With Evan's help, of course).

She just wanted to visit her cute little boyfriend aaaaaand maybe, kiss him a little bit.

Now, they were inside a long, long corridor, too many feet underground (Eve and Evan hated being under the ground. It was nothing short of a suffocating feeling).

Dozens of doors pressed against each other. Walking slowly to find...

"Your boy's door" Evan announce "I think this is the one"

He was leaning against a tall, iron square that had an electrical panel to access the interior. 

Eve smiled brightly at her Evan.

No wall, no barrier, no limit could keep a Ra'lk-Uar out of it. Certainly, there was not a known material that could keep Eve out.

They put their hands together, left with right. Their rings (gold for Eve, silver for Evan) briefly lit up. The albino's skin was charged with electricity.

She felt alive.

"Promise me you will be ok" Evan had said, extending his little finger in front of him "That you won't get in any trouble we can't get out of"

Eve was genuinely touched by the behavior and support of her male counterpart. Evan surely hate her world, but he surely would do anything for her. Even broke into a sort-of terrorist organization just so she can visit her sort-of boyfriend.

"It's a promise" Eve answered, lifting her pinky finger to hold Evan's _"Never get into any kind of trouble we can't get out of"_

"What are you?" Pietro had joked, so casually that it had even made her smile on that cold winter afternoon "Are you an experiment too?"

He was quiet inside his room -Well, the room he had been assigned by the organization. Pietro was lying on his bed and Eve approached him to sit next to him on the bed, cross-legged at his side.

She knew she didn't have to be there, but she had still appeared there, just when she knew he would be free to talk to her, on an extremely important serious topic.

Her stomach had contracted. Really, was she all-going for with someone? Eve, who couldn't sit still in the same universe for two weeks, was having a kind of relationship with Pietro (And they had been dating for more than five months!)

It might seem like little time, but Evangelina was not constant with anything in her life -Much less with someone, with a relationship.

And if she really wanted to be serious with him, she had to also be honest.

That was why she had come in there, materializing out of thin air through the walls.

Pietro didn't even look horrified. A little scared maybe, yes. But he still hadn't asked the bigger questions first thing, although, by this point, it was definite to notice that there was something out of the ordinary about her.

"Far more complicated" Evangelina had answered.

Pietro frowned his pretty eyebrows, not understanding her words.

"I don't know many people who are albino or who have such clear pupils, Eve" He told her, "I don't think there are many people without nails in this world either"

"Uhmm..." Eve hesitated, looking down to escape the gaze of her partner. "I'm a hybrid."

"I think you're... what's the word for it?" Pietro reached out to caress her hand covered in rings " _Exotic_."

Eve gave a soft laugh, relaxing just a little.

Pietro would take it well, for sure. They both would be fine, together.

"My parents were... Well, obviously not the same race and then the product was me" Eve quickly said "A mutant who can make impossible things for this world"

"Mutant?"

Evie bit her lip -The most complicated thing about her powers was, no doubt, handling all the existing information atthroughout each of the variations of her and Evan's multiverses.

"Forget about it, pretty face" She said, feeling the cowardly running through her veins "It's a better-later-than-sooner kind of talk"

Pietro propped himself up on his elbows and turned to look at her, still half-laying on the bed, arm covered with medical cottons.

He smiled to her, so full of mischief.

_"Pretty face, uh?"_

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted on wattpad under the same tittle and with the user: sassybeautyao3 (I usually post there first and I add more visuals too)


End file.
